The Chase for Kagome
by KeiraChan1994
Summary: Orochimaru finds a way to heal his arms, thanks to the help of a certain mysterious man. The devilish man makes a deal with Orochimaru. If Orochimaru kills a certain girl, he will become unstoppable.


Utter darkness surrounded the young Uchiha as he stood before his teacher. He felt nothing but disgust for the man before him. The once powerful ninja, Orochimaru, was now a coughing pile of uselessness. It was his fault, though. If he hadn't of taken on the Third Hokage, he would still have his arms. Yes, he was utterly pathetic.

"Sasuke… I know what you are thinking…" He smiles slyly, although it had lost its intimidating effects long ago. "You think I'm pathetic, do you not?" The 16-year-old said nothing, his face a blank canvas.

"It matters not what I think. I could care less about you. I just want to kill Itachi; you're just a pawn in my game." His steely voice, filled with so much hatred, made Orochimaru shiver slightly. He wasn't stupid; he knew Sasuke could easily kill him while he was in this weak state. He hated the idea of this brat using him, but until he got his arms back… he would have to play along. Smirking, he brushed it off and called for his assistant, Kabuto.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru?" The medical ninja answered, appearing suddenly next to Sasuke.

"Kabuto… Sasuke… I know how to regain the usage of my arms, but, we'll need a certain woman… and a certain jewel." Orochimaru rasped out, his body sweating from all the pain he was enduring.

"It's not Lady Tsunade, is it? She already made it clear she would not help you." Kabuto questioned, not really wanting to deal with another Tsunade situation.

"No… this girl… is not of this world, so to say." He smiled at their surprised faces, well, Kabuto's at least. Sasuke didn't really care. How shocking.

"Not of this world?" Kabuto questioned, not sure he was hearing right. Orochimaru smiled a pained smile, and closed his eyes.

"This evening, a portal will open in the Forest of Death. It will take you to a world where Ninja's aren't common. There, you will find the girl; she will be radiating spiritual powers. Bring her back here…" He ordered firmly. With a nod, Sasuke and Kabuto disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Chuckling to himself, he turned to a darkened corner.

"The plan is in effect," He called to a black figure. The figure moved into the light, revealing a man with long wavy black hair and red eyes. He was clothed in a baboon costume, and he smiled mischievously. "Naraku."

The man, Naraku, chuckled and turned to a little girl besides him. She was around the age of 8, with long white hair and lifeless black eyes. She was clothed in an all white kimono, and held a small circular mirror in front of her waist. In the mirror was an image of six people happily walking down a path.

"Let us see how Inuyasha will handle this one…"

Inuyasha, a half demon, was walking behind his group of comrades, smiling. Today was somewhat of a perfect day for him. Kagome, his closest friend, brought "Ninja Food" for all of them, and he had gotten his fill on Ramen Noodles. Not to mention they found a lot of Jewel Shards early this morning. The only thing that would make this day better would be if Naraku suddenly showed up, and died.

"Inuyasha." His ears twitched at the sound of Kagome's serious voice. Had she found another shard?

"Yeah?" He replied, jumping to where she stood. He then noticed the look in her eyes. She was standing upright, tense, and her eyes were full of fear. She continued to look towards the forest with that same stare. He followed her eyes quickly, now having sensing danger.

His eyes widened when a white light broke through the forest entrance, creating a large circular portal. Soon after, two men stepped out.

Inuyasha placed a hand on his Tetsusaiga, prepared to unsheathe it at the first sign of trouble. These two had a familiar scent to them… a scent of evil.

"Which one is it? The one with the bike, or perhaps the one with the large boomerang?" The man with white hair and glasses murmured to his comrade. The other one stared blankly at the group, his dull black eyes finally landing on Kagome.

"The one with the green skirt is our target."

That was all it took for Inuyasha to spring into action.

In a flash, he was in his fighting stance right in front of Kagome, his eyes filled with hate. He held a large sword, the blade thick and as long as a small girl. Kabuto's eyes widened a fraction of an inch, while Sasuke smirked in amusement.

"What do you want with Kagome?" Inuyasha spat, intending on killing the two before him. They would not harm a single hair on her head.

"I believe that's our business." Sasuke replied dryly, causing Inuyasha's anger to ignite even more.

"If you even come near Kagome, I will kill you." Inuyasha threatened coldly. Sasuke smiled menacingly.

"I accept your challenge."

Before Inuyasha could retort back, Sasuke was suddenly charging at him. He spotted a glowing light emanating from the boys hand, and his eyes widened when he saw that it was lighting.

"Chidori!"

Inuyasha quickly pulled his Tetsusaiga to his chest, blocking the blow. Lighting danced around the large fang and then faded away. Sasuke smirked, anticipating this. He quickly preformed a round-house kick, knocking the shocked hanyou off of his feet, and then did a dropping kick down on the hanyou's head, knocking him out. The others gasped, after seeing this boy bring down Inuyasha so easily.

"Now then, Miko-Sama…" Sasuke's voice breathed in her ear, causing her to shiver in fear. Her eyes widened as she realized the boy was right behind her. She heard a quiet thud and then her world faded to black.

Sasuke had hit her pressure point, causing her to black out. She fell back into his arms and he quickly jumped back to Kabuto, holding Kagome bridal-style.

"Kagome!" The other female, Sango, called out. She quickly grabbed her weapon, hiraikotsu, and prepared to throw it at the attackers.

"Sango, no! you might hit Kagome!" Miroku yelled, stopping her mid throw. "Don't worry, I have a plan." He pulled off the beads on his right hand, revealing a black void in his hand.

"Kazana!" He yelled as strong winds pulled the two ninjas towards him. If it hadn't been for the use of Chakra they would have fallen victim to it. However, the girl had slipped from Sasuke's grasp and headed towards to black hole. Glaring, Sasuke quickly grabbed one of Kabuto's shuriken and threw it towards the monk before jumping towards the floating girl and grabbing her. The shuriken struck Miroku in his side, and in his shock, he closed the wind tunnel. He cried out in pain and Sasuke smirked, holding the unconscious girl close to his body.

"Kabuto, let us leave now."

"Teme!" a loud, and rather obnoxious voice, called out to the Uchiha. His dark eyes widened an inch, instantly recognizing the voice. He turned around, and sure enough, there was Uzumaki Naruto. His whisker-striped face was pulled into an expression of anger, but his eyes held sadness.

"Naruto." Sasuke stated. Naruto glanced at the girl in his friends/enemy's arms and his anger flamed even more.

"What are you doing with her, Sasuke?" He yelled, prepared to fight. Kabuto, knowing he had nothing to fear from the Konoha screw up, merely smirked.

"As you know, Naruto, while in the process of killing the Third Hokage, Orochimaru lost the use of his arms… this girl, will revive them." He stated calmly, causing Naruto's gaze to turn to him.

"No." Naruto replied, seeming a little calmer than before. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have a choice, Naruto." He whispered coldly before pulling out his unnecessary large sword, and charged at the genin. He struck the boy in the chest, and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled from the air as he hurtled down to the rogue ninja, a spiraling ball of charkra in his hand. Inches away from the Uchiha's back, he was stopped by a hand grasping his wrist. Kabuto had stopped his attack and flung the boy into a nearby tree.

"Sasuke, take the girl back to Orochimaru. I'll follow after I'm done with him." Kabuto ordered the boy, he would usually ignore the man, but followed his orders. He quickly jumped through the portal.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's yell caught Kabuto's attention. The hanyou had woke up just in time to see Kagome disappear through the well. Gritting his teeth, he ran towards the portal, only to be kicked backwards by Kabuto.

"You're not going anywhere." He smirked at the angry hanyou. Inuyasha snarled, baring his fangs at the man.

"Is she your friend?" Naruto spoke quietly, slowly rising from his fallen state. Inuyasha blinked and looked over to the blonde.

"She's… very important to use." Sango spoke from her spot on the ground, a bleeding monk in her arms. Her large brown eyes were rimmed with tears. Naruto smiled.

"Then, I'll help you get her back. Shadow clone jutsu!" In an instant, millions of Narutos filled the grassy field. Inuyasha's eyes widened, as did his compainions. All at once, they attacked Kabuto. He was barely able to block the attacks, seeing how he didn't truly know how powerful Naruto had become. Deciding he would more than likely die if he remained here, he quickly jumped into the portal.

"Crap… I almost had him." Naruto panted and released all his clones. The portal was slowly closing.

"Inuyasha, the portal!" Shippo cried pointing fracntically towards the diminishing circle.

"C'mon, lets go!" Inuyasha yelled to his friends, before grabbing Miroku and jumping into the portal. Shippo, Naruto, Sango, and Kirara soon followed.

Her head was throbbing with pain. Her body felt so heavy. Where was she? Had she been taken? Where was Inuyasha?

Had she died?

She slowly tried to open her eyes, but it seemed like a futile effort; The pain was too much.

'_Inuyasha…'_


End file.
